A Sonouge love story
by sonougesupporter112
Summary: my first story a sonicxrouge story Sonic and Rouge go out on a date, but when Eggman kidnaps Rouge, Sonic unleashes a evil side to save her special thanks to SuetonicSonic at Deviantart for letting me use the pic as the cover. Disclaimer: i do not own the sonic characters SEGA does except for Sabrina and Zekiron who are characters of SueTonicSonic. Contains a bit of silvaze
1. Chapter 1 Snacks

As the self proclaimed fastest thing alive, a blue hedgehog by the name of Sonic The Hedgehog rested after a long weekend of being a hero. He started to think about the last few days.

"Saved five people from a burning building, stopped that egghead twice and also got a chao down from a tree, not bad Sonic not bad at all," he muttered to himself. He finally decided to have a yellow snack with his tea. You could say Sonic was addicted to snacks. He could still remember the first time he had tasted one. He had been with a few of his friends.

(flashback)

"Well guys, I have to go," said a silver hedgehog from a different dimension with special gloves which allowed him to use telekinesis. Ironically his name is Silver.

"I'm coming too Silver, bye Sonic," a pink hedgehog, an obsessive Sonic fangirl who Sonic has saved from the clutches of Dr. Eggman on more than one occasion named Amy Rose called after him.

"See you guys later!" Sonic shouted as Silver took Amy's hand and sped off. Sonic sat back and studied the bat in front of him. She was in her usual attire. Rouge knew Sonic was staring at her but said nothing. Sonic's gaze rested on her Teal eyes.

"you wanna go get something to eat?" suggested Rouge.

"Sure lets go to the Cobblestone Cafe."

They arrived at the cafe a few minutes later. They both ordered a cup of tea and Rouge got a yellow Snack.

"What's that?" asked Sonic with a puzzled look on his face.

"Haven't you ever had a Snack before?" Rouge said utterly shocked. Sonic was a chocolate lover after Chip got him hooked on it during the Dark Gaia incident a few years ago. Sonic shook his head

"I never even heard of it," confessed Sonic.

"Open," Rouge commanded. Sonic popped his mouth open. Rouge chuckled a piece into his gob. "Close," Rouge said with a smirk on her face. Sonic gulped it down. "Well," giggled Rouge. She could tell by the look on his face that he liked it.

"Mmmmmm!" was Sonic's response. Rouge in turn just laughed. The two spent he next two hours talking and joking with each other.

(back to the present)

"One thing that she told me that she told me that I will never forget is that she -"

hey guys this is my first story that I am going to be writing please review no hating constructive criticism if you can chapter 2 will be up soon thanks.


	2. chapter 2 Shadow's nerves

Suddenly the sound of heavy footsteps on the floor above came to Sonic's ears. They disappeared as quickly as they came, replaced by the sounds of coughing and eventually, someone getting sick. Sonic smiled

"Oh for god's sake," Sonic chuckled to himself. That was another thing he did during the weekend. Got Shadow to ask Rouge on a date. Shadow had been looking forward to it but when the day came, his nerves got to him. Was that the sixth or seventh time Shad has gotten sick pondered Sonic.

"I am going to kill you for talking me into this," Shadow half screamed half slurred as Sonic climbed the stairs and rapped his knuckles lightly against Shadow's door.

"Hey Ultimate Life Form, you feeling alright," asked Sonic with as much mock sympathy as he could muster. Sonic listened intently and he heard something that might have been a i hate you but he wasn't sure. Sonic stepped into Shadow's en suite bathroom and a huge grin spread across his face. There shivering like a rabid dog was a black hedgehog with red stripes along his spines, arms and legs, on his knees, having a coughing fit with his head over the toilet bowl.

"Wipe that bloody smirk off of your face you blue prick, it's your fault I am like this," growled Shadow, flecks of spit and puke flew from his mouth and some got and Sonic's clothes. Sonic grimaced and took a step back.

"You see Shad, that is where you're wrong. It's your fault you took my advice to ask her out and now you are like this," retorted Sonic. Suddenly Shadow lunged at Sonic. Sonic lazily put up his right hand and slightly pushed Shadow. Shadow's feet slipped on the wet floor and his legs went from under him. He fell hard, smacking his head against the ground and then lying there, as silent as well a corpse.

"I think I overdid," whispered Sonic. "well only one way to find out." Sonic walked over to Shadow and kicked him into the ribs. The kick caused Shadow to flip onto his back. Sonic heard a very quite moan of pain. "Alright then." Sonic spent the next five minutes sitting on Shadow's bed playing _Snake _on Shadow's phone. He then spent another five minutes gloating because he beat his friend's high score. Shadow glared angrily at him thinking off all the thing he wished he could do to him, one included a hot iron and a stapler. (Shadows a pretty messed up guy.) the sound of a doorbell echoed through the house. "Ah that must be Rouge. You ready for the date yet," Sonic asked with a evil smile.

"You know Sonic, that when I am better and I catch you I am going to -." without warning Shadow gripped his stomach and the rest of the contents in his stomach ended in the toilet. Sonic left the trembling hedgehog and went to answer the door. Sonic had guessed right and smiled at Rouge. He noticed her blue dress that ended ant her thighs with diamonds on the breast area. Just like Rouge to want guys to have a reason for staring (and girls)

"Oh, hey Sonic," rouge said politely "Shadow there?" Sonic smirked and pointed up stairs.

"He's getting sick over the date," Sonic responded just managing to hold in a laugh. Rouge raised a eyebrow

"I thought he liked me but apparently he gets sick over me!" pouted Rouge.

" Rouge, he is getting sick over nerves, I would be too if I had to date a beautiful bat like yourself," stated Sonic.

"Sonic you do know how to make a girl happy," Rouge said in a flirtatious voice, winking at him. Sonic blushed a little bit but ignored it.

"your night is kinda ruined now isn't it," Sonic inquired. Rouge sighed

"ya it is I was really looking forward to this date," whined the bat. Sonic felt bad for the bat and before he could stop himself he gave her a suggestion

"What if we go together," Sonic blurted out. Sonic tried again but to no avail. "where were you two going." Rouge was completely taken back by this.

"The carnival," answered Rouge "if you want to." Sonic nodded. "Okay then see you in a sec after you clean up," she gestured at his clothes "and change out of those."

"uhh... ya umm o...okay b...be right back," stuttered Sonic slightly as he disappeared up the stairs and into his room. He picked out nice clothes and grabbed a bag with one hundred rings. He vanished, a few seconds later reappeared with an extra two hundred. "Can't be to careful with the bat," Sonic muttered to himself. He looked at the bag of rings and thought how much money people drop on a daily basis.

"For the fastest thing alive you're a really slow dresser," Rouge commented as he trotted down the stairs.

"Shut up. Shadow I'm going out for a while, you'll be alright while I'm gone?"

"Ya I'll be gra-" the door shut suddenly. "Man, I really hate him."

**well guys that's chapter 2 I'm happy with it like last time no hating. If you can put, constructive criticism please review thanks for reading **


	3. Chapter 3 The Carnival

Sonic took Rouge's hand and in the blink of a eye, they were at the entrance of the Carnival.

"Ten rings each," requested a large man at the gates to Sonic. He flexed his muscles when he saw Rouge. She rolled her eyes.

"Uh, why does every guy want to get in my pants," Rouge muttered under her breath. She suddenly felt a hand close over her's. She looked across and saw it was Sonic.

"We're a couple," Sonic growled, "so we get the special discount." Sonic pointed at a sign on a window.

"Fine, ten rings," muttered the giant. Sonic smirked as he handed over the rings. "enjoy your night." The man opened the gate.

"We will, thanks," Sonic smile. The two walked past the gate and a few meters on Sonic dropped Rouge's hand.

"Sonic, one thing, we are not a couple," Rouge told Sonic.

"I know we're not, but twenty rings is a bit pricy, don't ya think?" Sonic complained.

"Cheapskate," Rouge joked.

"Yes, yes I am." (Fhineas and Ferb reference.)

"Oh look a rifle booth, how about we test you with guns," Rouge challenge Sonic. She didn't expect him to be to good. Guns were Shadow's range of skills. Sonic stepped up, gave the carny ten rings and loaded the rifle. He took aim at the cans and fired, hitting each one dead center.

"By the look on your face, I would say you're surprised by how easy I handle guns," sniggered Sonic. "What one you want." Sonic pointed at the prizes.

"That one," she decided, "I loved Pikachu when we were on Earth. Thank Mobius we managed to get Pokemon on here."

"Let's go on the rollercoaster," exclaimed Sonic, grabbing Rouge by the arm and running over to the short line.

"Okay then, we'll do what you want," mumbled Rouge.

"What you say?" Sonic asked.

"Nothing." Sonic Shrugged. They got in their seats.

"Nice one, seats at the front," Sonic laughed "if ya get scared, you can hold onto me,"

"I'm not going to get scared, now shut it, the rides starting," ordered Rouge. They ascended slowly. Rouge looked down. She realized just how high up they were.

"Ahem Rouge," sonic called. Rouge looked over at Sonic. "Why you holding my hand." Rouge looked down and saw he was telling the truth. She quickly released his hand and looked away, blushing heavily. "Smile Rouge, the camera is coming up." For the first she noticed they were nearing the top. She gripped Sonic's hand again and then they were plummeting down towards the concrete. Sonic and Rouge both screamed and laughed at the same time as they flew around two loops.

"Holy shit, Sonic this is such an adrenalin rush," Rouge shouted over the sound of the rushing wind.

"Knew you would like it," Sonic shouted back. After they exited the coaster they spent another two hours going on rides and Sonic plus Rouge beat every single game, except one.

"Do you really think you can beat him," Rouge asked Sonic. The giant from the entrance was standing in the middle of a ring.

"Step up, step up, do you have what it takes to defeat the man you see before you," the announcer took a breath and licked his lips. "If you manage to either toss him out of the ring, pin him longer than five seconds, he gives up or you knock him out, then you win one hundred rings or this beautiful diamond necklace."

"ya I could take him," muttered Sonic. " Considering that necklace is shiny, I'M guessing you want it."

"You know me to well Sonic," chuckled Rouge. She suddenly pushed him forward. He almost tripped on the metal stairs and nearly fell flat on his face, but he managed to steady himself.

"We have our first challenger, what's your name," asked the announcer.

" Sonic The Hedgehog," he whispered. The man's jaw dropped.

"Well then, looks like we have the famous Sonic here," spat the man, "We don't like hero. Every single one of us have had at least one run in with the law.

"I have wanted revenge ever since they locked me up," yelled the giant. The announcer stepped out of the ring.

"Tear him apart Hawkeye," commanded the announcer. (No this Hawkeye is not that archer guy )Sonic used his quick step maneuver to dodge the man who was coming at him like a brick wall attached to a freight train. He launched a kick at his opponent's side. Hawkeye barley flinched and Sonic had to roll to avoid to oncoming fist. Before Sonic could recover, he felt a hand on his back and then he was flying through the air and smashed into the turnbuckle (the corner)

"Oh my God that hurt," groaned Sonic.

"Come on Sonic you can do it," Rouge shouted from the front of the crowd. Sonic suddenly appeared beside Hawkeye and sent a barrage of punches into his stomach and ribs. Sonic ducked under a swing and sent Hawkeye's knee. As Hawkeye fell onto one knee, Sonic cracked his elbow into the hinge of Hawkeye's jaw. Sonic hopped onto Hawkeye's back and launched a wave of fists and elbows into his opponent's head. He felt hands try to grab his body but smacked them away and pushed off his back, spinning as he did so. Hawkeye turned and was met with a roundhouse kick to the temple. Surprisingly he wasn't knocked out but stumbled back and was clearly dazed. Sonic ran and jumped kicking off of Hawkeye's chest, knocking him back into the turnbuckle. Sonic stopped, stretched his legs and sprinted at Hawkeye. Timing it to perfection, he uppercutted him and before Hawkeye even landed Sonic twirled and kicked him HBK style. The result in that kick caused Hawkeye to flip over the turnbuckle and slamming onto the concrete, unconsious.

"Okay didn't expect that," said the announcer, utterly shocked.

"Hand over the necklace," Sonic commanded.

"Take it,"snapped another carny tossing it on the ground.

"Hope you strangle yourself with it," spat the owner. Sonic took the necklace, bowed, then walked over to Rouge. They strolled out of the Carnival

"Sonic you were amazing during that fight, and thanks for the necklace," Rouge said while planting a kiss on Sonic's cheek. Sonic thanked his luck that they were on a dimly light street, as Rouge would would have been wondering how a person could go from being blue to being redder than Knuckles in less than ten seconds.

"Speaking of which." Sonic took out the necklace and put it on Rouge.

"How do I look," Rouge asked. Sonic took her hand and moved her into better light.

"Angelic, amazing and sexy all rolled into one," finished Sonic and winked at Rouge. Sonic started to walk on but suddenly felt something on his back.

"I'm tired, carry me," Rouge said as she snuggled into a comfy area between Sonic's spines.

"I am," Sonic corrected. Sonic started jogging and soon was jogging and soon was lightly sprinting. Despite the wind Rouge was comfortably lying on Sonic's back. A few minutes later Sonic was at Rouge's house. Rouge hopped off his back.

"Sonic tonight was really fun, we should defiantly do it again sometime."

"Ya, bet you're happy Shadow was sick, you might not of got a diamond necklace if he hadn't been," Sonic joked.

"Thanks again Sonic," Rouge said, gesturing to the necklace.

"No problem Rouge, night."

"night Sonikku," Rouge said in a flirtatious voice, calling him by the name Amy calls him.

"Don't you start women," Sonic yelled as he started running off. Rouge smiled as she stepped into her house and went to bed. The last thing on Rouge's mind as she fell into a deep sleep was, you know it, **Sonic The Hedgehog**


	4. Chapter 4 The Argument

Rouge walked over to her full length mirror. She was in her normal attire and had the diamond necklace on. After five minutes Rouge finally decided she rocked it. She sat down and flicked ón the television. She started thinking about the night before, mainly about Sonic.

"I never realized how sweet and funny he was," whispered Rouge to herself. "Big Blue wasn't showing to much interest though, I wonder if he likes me." Stop it Rouge don't fall for the Hedgehog. Sonic and Shadow are such good friends, I think, and I don't want to get between them. She groaned in annoyance as the doorbell rang.

Meanwhile at Sonic and Shadow's house...

Sonic climbed out of his bed and stretched. He walked over to the curtains and pulled them apart. He groaned as the rain pelted against his window. He pulled on a old, stained t-shirt and trotted down the stairs. He walked into the kitchen were Shadow was eating cereal.

Shad, I see you're feeling better," Sonic commented as he put two slices of bread into the toaster. Shadow grunted. "Someone is grumpy."

"I'm not just grumpy, I am purely enraged," Shadow shouted suddenly and stood up, knocking over the chair. "I'm pissed that you brought Rouge on a date, my date! I was supposed to bring her, not you." Sonic stood head t head with Shadow.

"This is your fault Shadow, she had got dressed up for a night out and was very sad when you failed to show. I don't like seeing girls cry, so I asked her and she accepted, you can't do anything about it, so forget about it okay," explained Sonic. The doorbell rang but neither hedgehog paid it any attention.

"Rouge is mine, understand Sonic, you stay away from her, or you will regret it." Sonic, not scared by Shadow threat, held his gaze for a few more seconds and then went to answer the door.

"Hey Silver, what are you doing?" Sonic said surprised to see his friend, Silver didn't like the rain almost as much as Sonic.

"Do ya wanna talk inside?" suggested Silver

"Why?"

"Well for one, I'm getting soaked and two, you're in you underwear," Silver sniggered.

"This is how I would usually be when I wake up, Shadow too," stated Sonic.

"And so many people think I'm the homosexual hedgehog," Silver stated as he stepped inside. (There is nothing wrong with being gay okay, it's just a joke.) Silver sat down and took a bite out of Sonic's toast.

"Get away from it, what you wanna talk about?" Sonic was very curious. Silver flashed him a knowing smile. A little birdie told me that you and Rouge went on a date last night," Silver sat forward, eyes wide. "Is it true, and if so how did it go?"

"It went great, we had tons of fun and she said herself that we should do it again," Sonic told Silver.

"Well are you?" Silver asked. Sonic looked over at Shadow and shot him a evil smirk.

"Defiantly".

"If the people of Earth heard about this, sonouge would get such a big boost. You know on that website DeviantART, with groups like ClubSonouge," exclaimed Silver.

"Ya, what was some of the artist's names actually," asked Shadow.

"I think one was SueTonicSonic and another was Ithiander," answered Sonic.

"That's right, I can remember one more, I think it was something like HedgehogNeesa," concluded Silver.

Half an hour later...

"See ya later Silver," Said Sonic. Silver nodded at the two hedgehogs and stepped out of the house. He walked quickly to the place him and Blaze were to meet t. He smiled as he saw the lavender fur cat jogging over to him.

"So how did it go with Rouge?" Blaze stopped and looked at him, raising her eyebrow.

"You're not going to compliment my new clothes?" whined Blaze.

"Uh... they are a lot like the old one," tried Silver.

"What? This is a much darker purple than the other one."

"Blaze, I really couldn't give a shit, just tell me already."

"Alright, alright, Rouge said she had a brilliant time and she is hoping Sonic will ring her soon."

"Sonic kinda said the same thing." Blaze checked he phone. Silver noticed she had a annoyed look on her face.

"I have to go Silver, sorry." Blaze turned and started to walk away.

"Blaze?" Silver called after her. Blaze looked over her shoulder. Silver's mouth suddenly went dry, so he decided to change the question. "Do you think we are doing the right thing, I mean intruding in our friend's personal love life." Blaze flashed him a smile.

"Yes, yes we are."

"Okay. See you later Blaze," Silver concluded. Silver raised his gloved hand and snapped his fingers. The air moved quickly to fill the vacuum of space where Silver was just standing. Blaze grinned and and walked away into cover from the rain, thinking of how to get Sonic and Rouge together.

Sorry this chapter took so long to upload I was away on holiday for the week and didn't finish it in time. The next chapter might take a while to upload as I have a bit of writers block but I defiantly want to introduce a certain person's brother. Please review

bye.


	5. Chapter 5 part 1 Sonic's birthday

Three weeks later...

Sonic was making a beeline to Rouge's house. He had been trying to ring her for the past week and a half but every had gone straight to voicemail. He had two theories. Number one, something had happened to her phone and she hadn't fixed it yet. Number two, which made Sonic's blood boil everytime he thought about it, was that she was deliberately avoiding him for some reason. As he was walking past a ally he heard a guy shout.

"Go after her, ye eejits, go now!" Sonic heard footsteps coming closer to the mouth of the ally. He hid by the wall and pulled the figure that came shooting out into cover behind some large bins. The girl's eyes went wide when she saw who it was.

"Are you -"

"OMG, you're Sonic The Hedgehog," Her voice shaking as she spoke, "I am such a huge fan." Four people came sprinting out of the ally. Two guys and two girls. They all looked to be 16 to 18. "Guys, check it out, it's Sonic The Hedgehog." Sonic realized they were friends so let the girl up (Okay, let's pause for a sec. Did ye think something else was happening. Ye dirty minded lot.)

"Hi, nice to meet all of of you but i'm kinda in a hurry so sorry that I have to leave straight away," He said, jogging away.

"Wait, can we at least get a picture," pleaded one of the girls. Sonic shrugged and walked back. After the picture, Sonic nodded to them and ran off.

"See ya later Sonic," shouted the girl who was being chased.

"Flake could you give us our phones back?" said on of the guys. She laughed and searched through her pockets.

"What's this?" she said as she unfolded a piece of paper and read it silently and her friends saw a massive grin spread across her face.

"What does it say," asked a male cat with black fur. She trust the paper into his chest

"Read it yourself Zekiron." As he read it his face slackened and when he was done he handed it to the others. "I can not believe Sonic invited us to his birthday party. What about you Sabrina what do you think."

"I am finally going to get-"

"Hug him, hold him, kiss him, something like that," said one of the guys. Everyone laughed except Zekiron.

Back with Sonic...

As he neared her house he spotted her in a clothes shop. He strolled over to the shop and saw Rouge with a dress that would make most guys drool over. She was ta;ling to her personal shopper.

"That would look _amazing _you Rouge ."

"I think you should get it shorter, to show off those magnificent legs of yours," said a guy behind Rouge. She twirled, ready to hurl insults at who ever said that. She hated random guys coming up to her on the street, trying to chat her up. They all wanted one thing, a few things actually.

"Listen here you," She stopped suddenly, "Sonic?"

"The one and only," Sonic said with a smile on his face. Rouge's face however was a mix of confusion and happiness, which quickly evaporated and replaced with confusion and anger. She walked past him and motioned for him to follow. Once they were out of earshot she turned.

"Why the hell haven't you been ringing me or at least messaging me, Wait what do you even want?"

"Well I came over here to find out why you haven't been answering my calls." Sonic smirked and took a step back.

"What are you on about," asked Rouge, bewildered.

"I have been trying to ring you for the past week. Your number is 0869823116 right?" (nade up number. You can try if you want.)

"No, that was my number like a month ago."

"_bloody hell, _I have had the wrong number all this time." Sonic started laughing. His eyes went to the man Rouge had been talking to. "Are you going to introduce me to your friend?" Rouge took Sonic's hand and led him over.

"Sonic this is Sheldon, Sheldon, Sonic." the two shook hands and Sheldon stood back and held his chin.

"Is he -"

"Studying your clothes yes he is." Rouge confirmed "He's the best at what he does."

"Why thank you Rouge. Now Sonic if you wouldn't mind following me, we could pick out clothes for your party." Sheldon walked over to the man's section. Sonic and Rouge jogged after him and when Sonic stopped at least ten things were put in his arms.

"Shouldn't I tell you want size I am" Sonic said, slightly muffled over the clothes that were covering his face.

"One look is all he needs," Rouge told Sonic. He nearly fell while he walked into the dressing rooms. "How long do you think this will take," Rouge asked, "I still need a few more things." Sheldon look at her.

"A while, lets leave it at that."

After fifteen minutes of switching in and out of clothes, the three finally decided on some clothes that they all liked. They spent another ten minutes getting the rest of Rouge's stuff. The two said thanks to Sheldon and left. A little down the road Sonic stopped walking and stared at something across the road.

"What is it Sonic?" asked Rouge while searching for the object of Sonic's interest.

"See that green hedgehog across the street in the sleeveless black sleeveless leather jacket?" Rouge's insides went cold. "Scourge," Her voice shaking as she uttered his name. She had spent time with him before and lets just say she quickly learned he wasn't for her. The mysterious person turned and froze when he saw Sonic and a giant smile spread across his face. Rouge realized it wasn't Scourge. He didn't have the three scars across his chest and the amount of spines on his head was crazy, but it suited him. But what really caught her attention was the pure silver drum set that hung around his neck by a piece of thick string. It reminded her of one Sonic has, except it is a guitar.

"Sonic!" Shouted the stranger.

"Manic!" He yelled back. Sonic sprinted across the road and Rouge ran after him. When she got to the other side, the two hedgehogs were in the middle of a bro hug. Rouge coughed loudly after Sonic and Manic broke the hug. Sonic looked back and facepalmed. "Where are my manners? Manic this is Rouge, Rouge this is Manic," Sonic grinned when he said the last two words, "_my brother_,"

At Sonic's house...

"So wait, not only do you have a brother you also have a sister that none of us knew about?" asked Rouge.

"Yes. Well actually, Knuckles knows. He and my sis nearly started dating, but they were either to proud or scared to admit each others feelings. It's a shame really, I had never seen Knuckles act the way he did around Sonia," he explained rather sadly, "How is she actually? I haven't talked to he in about a year and a bit."

"Still exploring the world and living her life, well that's what she said in her last letter." Manic mumbled as he scoffed down a rasher and egg sandwich. "So Sonic are you and Rouge -"

"No!" Rouge and Sonic both shouted together.

"So I can have her?" Sonic stared at his brother with sad eyes. He couldn't have known. Manic barley managed to dodge the kick Rouge sent his way.

"I am not a object you can just claim," Rouge growled as Manic rolled to avoid to oncoming punches. He blocked a kick that was aimed for his ribs. He grabbed her arms and tripped her. She was back up in a flash and Manic leaned back as Rouge attempted to roundhouse kick him. Manic started laughing as they circled each other.

"This is some fucked up foreplay mate," Manic said in a perfect Australian accent. Rouge looked at him and burst out laughing.

"Manic The Hedgehog you are something else," Rouge managed to say between laughs. Manic glanced at his watch.

"I gotta go, see ye at the party."

"Hey Manic," Rouge called after him. He turned and let out a high pitched scream as he slammed the door, just before a knife hit him.

"So what ya think of my brother," Sonic asked.

"No words can describe him." Rouge said

"So are you going to be leaving soon?" pondered Sonic

"Yes I will be, I need to find out what works best with my dress."

"Okay then, see ya later at the party tomorrow," Sonic said, hiding the disappointment expertly.

"See ya later Sonic," Rouge said and blew him a kiss as she left. After cleaning up, Sonic decided to treat himself. While he waited for the popcorn to... pop, he threw on his favourite movie and sat down to enjoy.

This is part one of a three part chapter the next part will be up soon, I hope. Please review thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 5 part 2: the party

"Keep you eyes closed," commanded Shadow.

"Alright alright. I really don't see the point of this, I helped plan it remember," Sonic muttered as he tried to reason with his two idiotic friends. A few minutes later Sonic hit something, hard. Sonic opened his eyes and saw Shadow and Silver failing to hold in their laughs. "You two meant for that to happen didn't you," Sonic said as he sat up. Sonic then realized he had bumped into Shadow's car. He walked to the porch and opened the door. The light flicked on suddenly and the room filled with people shouting happy birthday. Sonic shook his head, "You're all a bunch of bloody idiot," joked Sonic. He saw Manic leaning against the wall nearest to him. He too was shaking his head.

"I tried to tell them, I really did but would they listen?" He look at Sonic

"Apparently not," Sonic said. He smiled as the rest of his friends ran over to him, giving him hugs and handing him presents. Sonic really didn't care about the gifts, He was just happy all his friends were here. When everyone was finished with the hugging, Sonic spotted a red echidna walking towards him. The echidna had a boxer's build with stern eyes. But the oddest thing about him was that he had two large knuckles jutting out of each hand. Sonic couldn't count the amount of times he had to dodge them. "Knuckles, glad to see your enjoying the party instead of sitting up on that island of yours, protecting that over sized gem."

"That gem Sonic, has the power to not only destroy Mobious but Earth as well," Knuckles snapped, "you do well to remember that." The two friends held each others gazes for a few seconds before both broke into a huge grin. They clasped hands. "Happy birthday Sonic." Sonic started to say something but was cut off by being tackled by his brother. Manic pulled him into a bear hug.

"Happy birthday bro," Manic yelled tightening the hug. Sonic's face began to go very red.

"Manic, I think you should leave go of sonic," Knuckles said. Manic released Sonic.

"Knuckles man it's great to see you."

"It's good to see you too old friend."

"I remember the last time we met you had been trying to kill me," Manic said, smiling.

"Kill is such a strong word. I was just trying to put you in hospital for a few days, a month a most." Sonic only just managed to hear to doorbell and left the two to talk and possibly get into a fight. When he opened the door he saw it was the group from yesterday.

"I told you we were going to be late," moaned the girl with the flake tattoo on her left cheek.

"Fashionably late," said Sonic. "I don't think I got any of your names."

"My friends call me Flake but-"

"Flake it is then," Sonic decided.

"The other two couldn't make it, I'm Zekiron."

"Nice to meet ya Zek. May I ask, is that hair colour natural?" Zekiron grinned and nodded. "The purple really suits you."

"Thank you." Sonic look at the last person.

"My name is Sabrina," Her knees shook slightly as she spoke.

"Well Sabrina you look amazing tonight," Sonic said. She managed to stop herself from letting out a squeal. "Now the three of you come inside, the party is in here."

Over the next hour A singsong had erupted out of nowhere, Sonic had used Manic to distract Amy while he slipped away and Manic and Knuckles had got in a scrap. Sonic was leaning against a wall when he saw Sabrina walking towards him.

"Hey Sabrina, enjoying the party?" sonic asked

"Ya it's really fun, especially when those two started fighting," Sabrina told Sonic.

"That was pretty funny alright."

"Sonic can I give you my present now?" Sonic shrugged."Okay close you eyes, good man." Sonic suddenly felt Sabrina's arms wrap around him as she pulled him in close. Sonic automatically wrapped his arms around he waist. Sonic eyes shot opened as they kissed. He saw Zekiron looking at them. He turned away and his head dropped in what looked like sadness and disappointment. He then saw Rouge. When their eyes met she gave a strained smile. She turned and walked away. When she thought he couldn't see her, her shoulders slumped and walked out onto the balcony. Sonic carefully pulled Sabrina off him. "I am really sorry Sonic I… your just so..." Sabrina looked at the floor, embaressed.

"It's okay. It was nice actually." Sabrina's head shot up. "But there is someone here who you should be paying attention to."

"who?"

"Zek. I can see it in your eyes that you like him a lot," answered Sonic.

"You think he likes me as well?" Sonic nodded.

"Go over there, start talking to and after a while ask him out or make him ask you out, i'm sure you'll think of something," instructed Sonic. She looked at Sonic and gave him a quick hug and walked quickly to Zekiron. Sonic only then saw Silver, who had been listening to them. "You should take my advice," Sonic said.

"I should ask Zekiron on a date?" Silver asked, very confused.

"No you dope, Blaze." Silver's face suddenly went very pale. "Come on, for one night man up and talk to her." Before Silver could respond Sonic was already walking towards the balcony. Silver looked at Blaze and took a few shaky steps towards her.

Sonic stepped out onto the balcony and saw Rouge leaning against a ledge, her back facing him. "Rouge are you okay?" Sonic said, "you seem really sad. Rough laughed hollowly.

"I'm not sad Sonic," Rouge muttered almost convincing Sonic, almost.

"Rouge tell me what's wrong," demanded Sonic, taking her arm and spinning her around to face him. She whipped her arm out of his grasp.

"I told you I'm fine, now leave me alone," snapped Rouge. Sonic held up his hands and took a step back.

"Alright, I'm sorry." Sonic knew she was lying but decided not to push her. They stood in awkward silence and Sonic noticed a slow song was playing. He held out his hand to Rouge. "Wanna dance." Rouge hesitated at first then took his hand and he led her onto the dance floor. Sonic smiled when he saw Zekiron and Sabrina dancing close together and Silver and Blaze dancing as well. When the song was over the last thing Sonic could remember was Manic, Knuckles, Silver, Zekiron, Shadow and himself having a drinking competition after that everything just goes really hazy.

Part 2 done. Hope you guys enjoyed. Sabrina and Zekiron are the animal versions of SueTonicSonic and Zekiron7 from DeviantART. Please comment. Part three might take longer as I haven't written it yet. Bye.


	7. Chapter 5 part 3: The Aftermath

Sonic moaned as he sat up. His head hurt like hell and his vision was blurry. He blinked a few times to regain his sight. He heard a knock on the door and nearly fell while getting up. He looked around and saw Silver, Manic, Shadow and Knuckles were all asleep on the floor. Sonic took a quick picture of shadow snuggled up on Knuckles's chest. Sonic gave silver a slight kick to his ribs. Silver stirred and sat up, instantly regretting it as a wave of nausea washed over him.

"Wake the others," Sonic ordered as he reached the door. His jaw dropped when he opened it.

"Sorry I'm late, plane got delayed. But I still got you a present." The pink hedgehog held out a small but wide box.

"Sonia!" Sonic screamed, pulling her into a hug. She laughed as she put her arms around him. After they broke Sonic opened the box to find a old picture of the three of them, one that he had lost.

"Read the inscription on the back of the frame." Sonic turned the the frame around and read it aloud.

"For the best brother ever. You've saved my live on countless occasions, and for that I thank you. You sometimes make fun of me, you can be extremely annoying and whenever a nice girl would walk by you would run after her, leaving me on my own. But you have your good points, you've looked out for me always, you're caring, sometimes and you make me laugh when you run into things. P.S don't show Manic this, he'll be jealous." Sonic was quite for a moment. "Thanks sis," Was all he could say.

"What the hell!" somebody shouted behind them. "Shadow get the fuck off me!" They saw Knuckles violently push Shadow. Shadow landed flat on his face. Everyone burst out laughing as Shadow struggled to get back up. He then just decided to lie on the floor.

"Knuckles, I thought you liked girls, knowing you don't really annoys me." Knuckles instantly recognized the voice.

"Sonia?" Knuckles muttered, not entirely believing she was there. Manic walked out of the kitchen and spotted her.

"Sis!" Manic yelled and pushed knuckles aside and hugging Sonia. Sonic noticed Knuckles's and Sonia's eyes kept meeting.

"Hey guys let check if anyone is upstairs. Knuckles you stay down here with Sonia and make us some food, I'm starving." Knuckles knew what Sonic was doing and gave him a nod of appreciation. Sonic and the rest went upstairs. Sonic was throwing plastic cups in a bin when he heard a moan from the bathroom. Sonic walked over to the door and opened it slowly. He saw a head of purple hair at the far end of the bath. "Uhh Zekiron?" Zekiron looked up and smiled at Sonic.

"Hey Sonic," Zekiron slurred.

"Need some help getting up?" Sonic asked, sticking out a hand. Zekiron took it and stepped out of the bath. When they got downstairs they found that Knuckle and Sonia had made sandwiches, most of them were already gone.

"I found a note on the counter." Knuckles said.

"Well read it. My head hurts to much to read," groaned Manic.

"Dear Sonic, Silver and Zekiron. We're guessing you guys are to hungover to remember but all of you promised to come to the beach tomorrow, today by the time ye read this at half three. Plus Sonic pinkie swore he would come into the sea. Love Rouge, Sabrina and Blaze."

"Manic what time is it," Sonic asked, fear in his voice.

" three o clock."

"I live about fifteen minutes from here, so I have to go like right now," Zekiron said, standing up and walking to the front door. "Silver Sonic stop looking so scared and think of the good thing about this."

"What good thing," Silver asked but Zekiron was already gone. Sonic started laughing.

"Silver think, us three going to the beach with Rouge, Blaze and Sabrina, who are all going to be in bikinis." Sonic wasn't to sure but he though he heard Sonia saying something about men and pigs. "Silver you have nothing to worry about, at least you can swim. Anyway we better get ready." Sonic ran up the stairs.

"Yeah, see you guys later," Silver muttered and disappeared.

Half an hour later they were at the beach and picked a spot to put there stuff.

"There isn't that many people here, kinda weird considering the weather," Commented Sonic. Silver shrugged and walked towards the water. Everyone else followed him, except Sonic. Rouge ran back and took him by the hand. He didn't know why but he felt calmer in her touch. "Rouge you know how I am around water, I'm terrified of it," pleaded Sonic.

"It'll be grand Sonic. Besides we're already waist deep in water. Sonic looked down and the colour drained from his face, images of him drowning flashed into his head. Rouge laughed and tripped him. Sonic went under and a second later was on his feet, breathing rapidly. He took a few deep breathes and glared at Rouge. "Sorry, I just couldn't help myself," She said and took Sonic's hand again. When they reached chest level Sonic's breathing began to pick up speed. "Sonic calm down okay, ca-" Sonic grabbed her under the water. She came up shivering. "What was that for?" Rouge asked through chattering teeth.

"Sorry I Just couldn't help myself," Sonic mocked. Rouge started laughing and began walking further out. "I'm not going any farther than here," Sonic said sternly. Rouge shrugged, the rest were coming over anyway. Silver had Blaze on his shoulders.

"Rouge come on, let's go," Blaze challenged. While the two girls were grappling, Silver and Sonic tried to trip each other. Zekiron and Sabrina looked at each other and smiled. Ten seconds later The three girls were under the water. While the rest kept messing around Rouge decided to try to teach Sonic to swim, to no avail. About ten minutes later the girls decided to get a tan and watch Zekiron and Silver have a wrestling match. Sonic, who couldn't be bothered to fight was getting a drink at a bar. Sonic was standing next to a group of old teenagers and was listening to their conversation while he sipped his drink. One of them, he looked nearly twenty but was quite small, walked over to Rouge and said something Sonic couldn't hear.

"Fuck off you sad midget," Rouge said, loud enough for his friends to hear. Sonic chuckled as the guy walked back to his gang, a look of shock on his face. His friends started saying nasty things about Rouge, being very quite. Sonic could feel his anger bubbling and when one of the lads called Rouge a whore Sonic grabbed him by his t-shirt collar and slammed him into the bar wall.

"What did you just call her" he snarled. He could see the debate going on behind the guy's eyes and unfortunately for him, he picked the wrong answer.

"I called her a whore." Sonic kneed the guy in the stomach and let him fall. Sonic easily dodged the clumsy punch by one of his friends and slammed his head onto the table. It was surprisingly easy, Sonic thought, to catch the midget's fist and then there was a satisfying crunch when Sonic's knee connected with his head. When Silver, Blaze, Zekiron and Sabrina ran over, the group started to walk, run and limp away, one had to crawl away.

"What the hell was that about?" demanded Silver.

"They were saying stuff about Rouge and, well I was pretty much defending her honour," Sonic told his friends, laughing. Sonic looked over her shoulder and frowned. "Where is she anyway?" The rest turned around.

"She was there a moment ago," Blaze said, walking over to where Rouge had been standing. She paled, "Sonic!" Sonic was there in a flash and picked up a familier looking metal symbol. Silver noticed Sonic's knuckles had turned white.

"What is it Sonic?" Silver asked dreading the answer. Sonic snapped the object in two and threw it on the sand. He sat down and Sabrina could see the tears running down his cheeks,. Everyone else was staring at the object.

"No" was Zekiron could say. He looked at Silver.

"It's true Zek, Eggman kidnapped Rouge."


	8. Chapter 6 Eggman's plan

Rouge groaned as she sat up.

"What the hell happened?" she asked aloud. When nobody answered she looked around expecting to see Sonic. Instead she saw a large dark room whit nobody there. She stood up and moaned as her head began to pound. She looked down to see if she had any cuts or bruises and yelped when she realized she didn't have any clothes on. "Whoever did this is fucking dead," muttered Rouge. She walked forward a bit and hit something. On further inspection she figured out she was in a box of glass. She smirked, whoever thought glass would hold her had obviously never met Rouge The Bat before. She stood at one one end of the box and prepared her legs to kick and jump forward right after to avoid falling glass. Just before she charged, the lights flicked on and a door opened.

"I wouldn't try that if I was you. That glass is reinforced , your strongest kick might put a crack in one layer, and it's five layers thick," Eggman told Rouge. She glared as he walked threw another door at the other end of the room. A few minutes late he reappeared at a window near the top of the ceiling. He sat down and gave Rouge a evil smile.

"If you did anything, _anything_ to me, Sonic will rip you apart, literally," Rouge warned Eggman. His smile didn't falter.

"Why Rouge you make it sound as if I did something... different to you, I would never stoop that low, you animals repulse me."

"I'm being serious Eggman, something is wrong with Sonic, I noticed it ever since the Dark Gaia incident. He is... not crazy but, unhinged.

"I'm not scared of and angry hedgehog, actually I want him angry, very very angry."

"What are you planing Eggman," Rouge growled. Eggman just laughed.

"I'm planing on harnessing a certain individual's power. That is all I'm going to say." He got up and began to walk away.

"You already tried that before Eggman, and you nearly destroyed Earth. Are you really going to risk it again." He appeared at the window again.

"I'm not going after Super Sonic Rouge, The person I'm going after is much much powerful." He pressed a button and a part of the glass slid apart. Eggman was about to say something when Rouge sprinted out of the box and ran towards the door Eggman had first came through. Eggman yawned as he pressed another button and some of the panels on the wall came apart. Rouge could just make out the barrel in the dark space. She ran even faster, expecting bullets or a rocket to be fired at her. Instead a very light yellow stream shot out. it hit her arm and the pain it brought made Rouge scream in pure agony. To her it was like someone had plugged her arm into lava. The moment her arm left the stream, the pain evaporated. But she still held it to her chest. She opened her eyes, expecting to see burnt flesh and bone but her arm was grand, not one bit burned. Eggman had laughed during the whole thing. Rouge had fallen and it was only then did she notice she was lying on sand but Rouge was crying and didn't notice the sand slowly moving her towards the glass box. When she did see this she tried to run away but something metal swept her legs out from under her. "Don't try that again. I ordered the Eggapiller to guard but it will injure you if necessary, possibly inflict a fatal wound. Now sit in your box and stay there," commanded Eggman. He gave her one last smile and left. Rouge waited for the gap to close up. When it didn't, Rouge knew Eggman was goading her. Even though she couldn't see or hear it, she knew the Eggapiller was down there, waiting. All she could do now was wait for Sonic to rescue her.

ok i know this is kinda short. pls tell me what you thought of the story and if you didn't like it so far tell me why instead of putting something like this sucked thks


	9. Chapter 7 Breaking In

"Sonic we can't go in there without a plan, we would be dead in five seconds," Knuckles argued as his friend paced up and down the hallway.

"I agree with Knuckles. Eggman knew you would get angry and would be expecting you to attack straight away. We need to wait and plan," Manic said. Sonic laughed hollowly and looked at everyone.

"Ye forget Eggman would plan for everything, he would leave nothing to chance. His biggest expectation would be for you to calm me down and to wait and come up with a plan," Sonic explained.

"Then what do you think we should do?" asked Zekiron.

"We? I'm sorry Zek but you and Sabrina aren't coming. You two are in great phisical condition but against someone like Eggman, ye wouldn't last three seconds. Being honest, if you guys did come, I would use you as a shield." That earned a few shaky laughs from the group. "To answer your question, we're going straight through the front door." Everyone looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Haven't you been listening to anything we have been saying," Silver said. Sonic shrugged.

"Alright bro, tell me how are we going to get Eggman's base without giving him a chance to set up defenses?" Manic challenged. Sonic tilted his head in a thinking manner.

"Boat," He tried. A fox with yellow fur and two tails which enable him to fly lsughed and shook his head.

"Eggman can tell when a boat or plane comes within ten miles of his base, he destroys the object at four miles, six considering he is expecting us." The fox told Sonic. Sonic observed his friend. Tails wasn't the smart but shy and weak kid he was back when they first met. Fair enough nine years would bring a lot of changes, but Sonic would never of thought he would be as tall and as strong. Compared to Shadow, Silver and himself. He wasn't that big but either way he was proud of him. That didn't mean he wouldn't mess with them.

"Then how do you suggest we get to his base." Tails gave a confident smirk and a couple of seconds later it dropped.

"I have no fucking clue," Tails admitted.

"I have an idea," Blaze said and looked at Silver, "how far can you teleport?" Silver thought for a moment.

"If I really try, around thirty to forty miles, and that's by myself," He hesitated, "and it gets harder whenever I have to teleport someone or something." Sonic nodded and looked at his friends.

"Alright, who is coming?" Shadow, Tails and Manic stood up, five seconds later Sabrina and Zekiron stood. Sonic was about to say something when Sabrina cut him off.

"We're going, and you can't stop us."Sonic just nodded.

"Shadow give them some weapons, a pistol or a machine gun or something.," ordered sonic. Shadow motioned for them to follow and Sonic looked at Knuckles and Blaze. "Knuckles, come on man we need you." A debate was going on in Knuckles's head. What if it was a trick to steal the Master Emerald, If you don't they will hate you, most of them anyway. That was his choices, risk the Emerald or lose his friends. He stood up and nodded at Sonic who smiled. "Blaze please, we need all the power we can get," Sonic pleaded. Blaze didn't even respond to him, didn't even raise her head to look him in the eye. Silver walked over and knelt down and gently raised her head and there eyes met.

"Blaze please help, we need to save Rouge... just give us a yes or no and we'll leave it at that." He heard the faintest of yeses. Silver pulled her to her feet and gave her a quick hug. "Okay, nine people about twenty miles from shore, it is possible but only just, I might land us in water," said Silver.

"Alright everyone at the beach in one hour, in the meantime, do whatever the hell you want."

An hour later everyone was standing at the beach, except Sonic. Fifteen minutes late, Shadow was in the middle of asking the question that was on everyone's mind when Sonic appeared carrying a large bag. He didn't apologies for being late, just dumped his bag down on the sand and took out a pile of bulletproof vests. He handed them out and then looked at Silver.

You ready?" he asked. Silver gave a nod and everyone joined hands. Silver closed his eyes and concentrated. It was like a blink, and in that blink was a whoosh of air and they were standing knee deep in water. Sonic was already walking towards the sand. Blaze and Manic helped up Silver, who had fallen to his knees and was taken deep breathes. They ducked behind some rocks when they saw two dozen Egg Knights standing at the entrance. One was standing at the front of the group with a electric sword and shield, the commander of the group.

"You think you can get us behind them Silver?" Manic whispered. Silver shrugged and they linked up. A blink and they were behind the eggbots. Silver already raised his hands and smashed three robots together. Streams of fire shot from Blaze's hands hands, melting any bots caught in the stream. Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles were in the thick of the fighting while Tails and Manic ripped the swords out of the robots' hand and cutting off arms and limbs. Sabrina and Zekiron hadn't went with them and were behind the rocks, firing at the robots. With only a few bots left, Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles took on the commander. Knuckles ran at it. Sonic had saw him smash a shield in one punch but this looked bigger and tougher. A second before Knuckles hit the shield, a crackle of electricity went around it. Sonic tried to shout a warning but he had already slammed his fist on it. He yelped in pain and shock. Sonic used his blue tornado attack and was surprised when the commander kept his grip on the shield. Shadow added his own version, black tornado. The shield was ripped and with no defense it couldn't block the punch Knuckles threw its way. The punch had such power, it took off the robot's head. Sonic managed to hold in the laugh that threatened to escape as Knuckles's arm kept twitching every ten seconds. They all went to the to the the large steel door and Sonic gave it a push, it didn't budge.

"That was your plan, to hope Eggman had forgot to lock the door," Manic said. Sonic smiled sheepishly.

"Let me have a go," Silver said. He raised his hand. The door started to groan as Silver pushed harder.

"Be ready for anything, we don't know what is on the other side of this door," Sonic warned. Silver splayed his hands and the door ripped off its hinges. Everyone turned and hid behind cover as bullets flew through the entrance. Unfortunately Silver wasn't fast enough and three bullets hit him in the chest. But Silver managed to put up a hand and a invisible wall came between him and the bullets that threatened to turn him to swiss cheese.

"Glad I brought those vests huh?" Sonic said smugly. Silver said nothing and Sonic looked at Shadow, who nodded at him. They sprinted through the doorway and the sounds of guns slowly disappeared.

"It's clear, come on in," Shadow shouted. The rest poured in and decided to take the stairs. They moved quickly and the team were shocked to find little resistance as they made their way up. It was only when the battles got harder, did Sonic know they were getting closer. Sonic made a vow that if Eggman had hurt Rouge, he would kill him, first he would hurt him and then kill him. Sonic gave a slight chuckle at the thought. They were walking towards a door that was stronger built than the others. Luckily it had a control panel and that was Tails's area of expertise. When they were twenty meters from the door, there was a scream that made everyone freeze. Sonic turned and saw Sabrina on the floor looking in terror at a Egg Knight with his sword sticking through Tails's left shoulder. Tails looked into the robot's eyes and it looked at the sword, which had razor sharp saw teeth running along the blade. The bot pressed a button and the blade started to spin. Tails screamed again and fell to his knees. Knuckles grabbed the robot's arm and ripped the sword out, ripping off it's arm as well. Sabrina, who was still on the floor, aimed her pistol and fired two perfect shots into the bot's eyes and shadow dug his fingers into the eye holes, as if he was grabbing a two hole bowling ball, and pulled the head off. Sonic knelt by Tails and pulled off his t-shirt and pressed it against the wound.

"Silver take Tail to the hospital and then get back here straight away," Sonic said urgently. Silver stayed still, paralyzed from shock. "Silver!" Sonic snapped. Silver shook his head as if waking up and rushed over to them. Tails pushed Silver off and looked hard at Sonic.

"Carry me over to... the control... panel... first." Tails spoke as if every word brought a new kind of pain. Sonic looked at his little buddy with worried eyes, then he carefully picked him up. It took five minutes before the door opened and Talis and Silver disappeared. Thirty anxious seconds later, Silver reappeared. When the group entered the room, the first thing Sonic noticed was the sand, the second thing was the glass box in the middle of the room, and the last thing was was Eggman, looking down at them through a window.

"Where the hell is she?" Sonic growled through gritted teeth. Eggman barley flinch when Shadow's hand flashed and emptied his favourite revolver, if the glass wasn't there the room would have gotten a decoration. Shadow scowled at that fact.

"You want to see her? Fine," Eggman snarled, "but I must warn you, she had tried to escape." The glass box opened and Rouge was lying there in a small puddle of blood. Surprisingly, Sonic showed no reaction when he saw Rouge. But when he looked at Eggman, a smile sprang up on his face. He held his arms out wide so his body looked like a cross. Sonic's shadow trashed around like a group of angry snakes. The shadow wrapped around his ankles and quickly began to cover his whole body. His friends looked at him in horror. He blinked, and Sonic was gone.


	10. Chapter 8 Sonic's True Form

Sonic's friends stood behind the creature. Its entire body was the darkest of blacks and a deep blue flame licked along the edges of his spines. He kept eye contact with Eggman, who didn't seem surprised by the transformation.

"What the hell is that thing," Zekiron asked. It looked back at them and each of them gasped. They were all staring into empty white eyes, no colour. His gaze lingered on Manic for a few seconds longer and then focused back on Eggman.

_What a impressive specimen Eggman is, _he thought_, I never knew a normal creature could have so much... evil. Shame I have to kill him, but first I have to deal with Rouge._ He began walking towards Rouge when he felt a rumbling under him. The sand three meters in front of him exploded and a weird looking machine was sticking out of the sand.

"You didn't think it would be that easy did you?" Eggman tutted, like a parent telling off a badly behaved child. The machine went back down in the sand and a spike came flying out. It stopped a millisecond before it hit Dark Sonic. He didn't even bat an eyelid, just raised his hands, similarly to the way Silver does. The eggapiller raised into the air. It was struggling to break free but with a gesture from Dark Sonic it stopped. The metal body suddenly imploded in on itself. This time Eggman was mildly surprised. Not that his creation lost but how quickly it was dispatched. Dark Sonic knelt by Rouge and examined the cut on her side.

"Do you know what happened Shadow?" Sabrina asked.

"He told me about it once, he didn't go into to much detail though," Shadow muttered as he reloaded his revolver. "he told me if he ever changed again, he explained as he thumbed back the hammer and took aim, "not to hesitate." The team could see a single tear roll down Shadow's cheek. He gave a silent farewell and fired. But just like the spike, it stopped short of hitting its target. While everyone else stared in astonishment, Shadow was already sprinting at him. It was like he hit a brick wall. Dark Sonic looked over his shoulder and stepped close to Shadow. He whispered something to him, pressed his hand against his chest and pushed. He flew backwards and slammed into the wall. Shadow sat up and waited for the pain to cease. When he was that close to Dark Sonic he realised just how powerful he is. The only thing that came close was when Sonic, Silver, Knuckles and himself were all super. Dark Sonic had knelt back beside Rouge and placed his hand on the cut. He took it away and it was gone, not even a scar was left. He stood and waved his hand. A wave of shadows carried her carefully to the other side of the room. He began walking towards the door when some panels on the wall slid apart and a yellow stream shot out and hit Dark Sonic, who barley noticed. Eggman frowned and more panels slid apart. The second stream made him stop and look curiously at it. Eggman banged furiously at the table. Even more panel came apart. But while the first two stream were about the size of Sonic's fist, this one was the size of his chest. When it hit him it made him stop and take three steps back. His face had a pained expression on his face as he fought against the streams. Rouge was beside her friends when she woke. When she didn't see him she started to worry.

"Where is Sonic." Nobody responded as her question was answered by a roar of rage that made the entire island shake. Dark Sonic's body crackled with energy. Smoke billowed out of the areas in the wall. His body began trembling and a blinding light shot out of his body. The beam incinerated the door. He began walking again, only this time with a new intention in his eyes. He just remembered the vow he made. In a last ditch, Eggman tried to trap him in the glass box. But Sonic literally walked thorough the glass box, which was now a puddle. Eggman gave one last look at him and Dark Sonic flashed him a psychopathic smile. Not even a second later, Eggman was being thrown out the window and Dark Sonic was already catching him. Eggman was clawing at the hand around his neck. Sonic's friends stood and stared, shocked and appalled by the viciousness of Sonic. Rouge couldn't let him kill Eggman, not because Eggman deserved to live, but if Sonic murdered him he would lose himself to the insanity, if he hadn't already. Rouge ran over to them and tried to make him release Eggman, who's face had gone purple. She kept calling his name as she stared into those terrifying white eyes. He raised his free hand to her head, as if he was going to stroke her hair. He blinked and Rouge saw those Emerald eyes staring back at her. He dropped Eggman.

"Rouge?" Sonic croaked. Sonic's voice broke Rouge's heart. His usual confident self was replaced with a scared and pained version. Another blink and Dark Sonic was back. He stepped away from Rouge and looked at his friends, once again staring at Manic for longer than the others. He started laughing. "I guess I don't have the amount of control I thought I had over him." Dark Sonic's voice was surprisingly calm, but a depressing calm. The type that would make you lose all hope. "The only reason you are all still alive is because ye amuse me. You make my life interesting, and for that I am going to give you the old me back."

"What do you mean the old you? |You are not my brother," Manic roared.

"Yes I am. I'm just a better him than he could ever be." The group could start to see blue reappearing on his body. Mainc's eyes narrowed when, after Dark Sonic's body was back to normal, the eyes were still completely white. "Let this be a reminder to all of you, of the power that has always been in me. It wasn't those fake chaos emeralds that caused this, I was always here. But Sonic had subconsciously built a barrier between me and him." While everyone was focused on Dark Sonic, nobody noticed that Eggman had crawled away and had got in a escape pod. "The person you see everyday is a disguise, I am the true Sonic The Hedgehog." He looked at Manic one more time. "I will be seeing you soon, brother." One final blink and Sonic was back. Rouge sprinted at him and him and pulled him into a very tight hug. Sonic gently pulled her off. "Guys I feel like I am going to faint, would one of you mind -" Sonic couldn't finish the sentence. His vision dimmed and the last thing he saw was Zekiron and Knuckles moving towards him.

finally managed to finish this chapter. sorry it took so long to get up as i was trying to get use to my new school. i hope ye all enjoyed please tell me what ya thought. i'm thinking the next chapter is the last.


	11. Chapter 9 The Final

Sonic sat up and looked around at the room he was in. He had been in rooms like this enough to tell he was in the hospital. He hopped out of the bed and stretched. The door suddenly burst open and Rouge was wrapping her arms around him.

"Sonic you're awake," Rouge squealed. Sonic looked at her, a bit confused.

"What do you mean, how long was I out for?" Sonic asked.

"You were unconscious for about a week, we were all really worried because the doctors had said they didn't know when you were going to wake up." Rouge let go of him and stood back. Her eyes darted down and she started smirking. "Umm Sonic... you might want to..." Sonic raised a eyebrow but when he spotted were Rouge was looking at, he quickly grabbed the bed cover and tied it around his waist. Sonic's face had gone very red. "I never realized the nickname Big Blue was so accurate," she whispered to Sonic.

"Guys he's woken up," Amy shouted down the hallway. While the entire group ran over Amy bounded at Sonic and hugged him tightly. "I'm so glad you're awake Sonikku, I was so worried." Sonic tried to pull her off but she wouldn't move

"Amy, you have five seconds to let go of Sonic," Rouge said quite threateningly. Amy glared at Rouge but didn't let go. Sonic whispered something to Amy and she blushed and looked down. She let go and took a step back.

"Sorry Sonic I didn't know." He shrugged and noticed some one was missing.

"Where is Tails?" Sonic asked.

"He's in another room, his arm was messed up badly, the doctors are saying it will take another few days to heal." Silver explained.

"What about you Rouge, I remember you were bleeding?" Sonic said. Everyone hesitated but then Shadow spoke up.

"You don't remember anything that happened do you?" Sonic shook his head. "It happened again, you turned into that... thing. You almost killed Eggman, but he slipped away while we were all focused on you."

"How did I snap out of it, I mean the last time Eggman stopped me?"

"I did, we think anyway, you changed when you saw me hurt and I guess when you saw I was okay you snapped out of it," Rouge suggested.

"Guys I think we should leave this conversation for later, give Sonic some time to get dressed for one," Blaze said while walking over to Sonic. "Glad you've returned to land of the living," she joked and gave him a quick hug.

"Alright Blaze just don't hug him while he is naked," Silver said, taking her by the arm and dragging her away from Sonic.

"Bit jealous Silver?" Blaze teased him. Silver blushed and walked even quicker to the door. After everyone left, Sonic changed into the clothes that were laid out for him and met up with his friends outside. They tried to explain what happened but Sonic kept saying he couldn't remember a thing. But that was a bit of a lie because as he was getting dressed he began having flashbacks of being Dark Sonic, little things but enough to scare him.

Over the next week, Sonic continued to remember what it was like to be Dark Sonic. He mostly discussed it with Rouge, who was trying her best to help him. Another thing him and Manic talked about was what he said, _"I will be seeing you soon brother." _That sentence frightened the two brothers more than anything. What they believe is that the whole dark thing, it runs in the family. He hated to admit it, but he liked having that amount of power. He had told Shadow about it and all he said was power was addictive.

"Sonic I think you need to take a break, a holiday even from all this hero business," Rouge suggested during another talk about Sonic's other side.

"That sounds like a great idea but what if Eggman attacks during it?" Sonic argued.

"Shadow can deal with it, you need this handsome," Rouge explained. Sonic thought about for a while.

"What about a romantic getaway Rouge, me and you, maybe Silver and Blaze as well," said putting his arm around her.

"Now that, would be fun," Rouge agreed, "why don't we invite Sabrina and Zekiron too, we all know how annoying Silver can get after a while."

"Ya sure we'll head off tomorrow."

The next day at the airport... (Ya I know Sonic can run really fast but he doesn't want to run.)

the whole team was there, even Tails, who had been left out early to see his friends off. Sonic and Rouge sat next to each other on the plane. Rouge, who was sitting by the window waved to her friends as the plane took off. She laid her head on Sonic's chest and he put his arm around her.

"Sonic, ya know when you were Dark, I never got to say something really important," Rouge told Sonic. He looked at her with curious eyes. "What I wanted to say was... that I love you." Sonic was quiet for the next ten seconds until he looked her straight in a the eye.

"Do you know where the parachutes are?" Sonic said with a big smile. Rouge laughed and punched him in the arm. "Alright alright I love you too Rouge," Sonic said.

"Awww." The sound came from the seats behind them. They turned around and saw Silver, Blaze, Zekiron and Sabrina looking at them.

"Do ye mind?" Rouge said, annoyed.

"No we're good, you two can continue," Sabrina answered. Rouge laughed and closed her eyes, going to sleep on Sonic's chest. Sonic closed his eyes too, but he had one more thought before he fell asleep. _I truly meant it when I said I love her, she saved my live and I owe her it. I know that as long as she is alive, Dark Sonic will never take over me. I love you with all my heart Rouge The Bat, and nothing could ever change that._

_ Well guys that's it, i'm finally done. please review this, and thanks a lot for reading the story. I will see ye later. BYE_


End file.
